


Sleeping Prince

by Constellatius



Series: Take You Down to Paradise [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cockwarmer!dean, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up doesn't have to be the worst part of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Prince

It is dark in the room when Dean wakes up, there is a slither of light spilling under the door. He remembers falling with Cas a few hours before. He thinks they left the lights on, hurried kisses and breathless touches hadn’t left much room to worry about the lights. Besides Dean likes seeing Cas’s eyes turn black as he comes inside of him, fingers curled tight on his hips as his names spills over plump lips. His leg twitches, a ghostly touch of cramp.

 Cas had flung his legs over Dean, tangling them together. His downy hair tickles the sun kissed skin of his other leg, pressed flush against each other. Cas hand has settled on Dean’s hip, fingers unconsciously tracing the splatter of freckles from the summer sun. Dean feels the soft exhale on the back of his neck; he knows if he nuzzles back he would feel the scratchy stubble over his skin.

Cas’s hand clenches and unclenches under the pillow, Dean pushed the baby blue case out of the way. He slips his hand between Cas’s empty fingers, feeling a crook of pale lips on the nape of his neck.

His belly spills over onto the bed, a lull between hunts and too many good home cooked meals steadily climbing on to the curves he is developing. Cas loves it, he had rubbed Dean’s full stomach, kissing his way down to the curve of Dean’s cock. Dean knows as soon as they start hunting again he will lose it but for now he guilty laps up the attention Cas worships him with. Greedy for Cas’s touch and desperate for his lips pressed against his freckled skin.

Dean stays awake for a little bit, counting Cas’s breath, the tight press of their bodies allows him to feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his lovers chest. His ass fits perfectly in the curve of Cas’s groin. He feels Cas's cock twitch inside him as Dean rolls his hips, he is still open and wet from the first time they made love tonight.

Cas is half hard already, his heart seems so loud in the quiet of the night. Dean clenches around him, smirk twisting his lips into a smile. Dean shivers as Cas rotates his hips, cock dragging so slowly over his prostate. His gasp end up lost to the room, Cas’s little huffs against the base of Dean’s skull swallowing it whole. Dean fingers tighten in Cas’s hand. His other hand falling to the muscular leg around his hip. He grabs Cas’s leg, hiking it up, settling it in the dip of his waist.

Cas surprised Dean with a dirty thrust, his hips moving freely. Dean’s cock sits just under the indent of his belly button. A moan escapes Cas’s lips, he feels wet lips places half kisses, half words into the broad lines of his shoulder. Cas rocks into him, finding a steady rhythm with his hips. His cock catches on Dean’s rim, a moan punches out of him, his legs shaking.  

Cas sighs into Dean's skin, his hand slipping under Dean’s thigh, his thumb rubs over the raspberry bruise he had sucked into his skin earlier. Dean’s whole body is covered with little bruises and bites. Delicate marks cover his wrists from Cas’s FBI tie, fingertips etched into his skin reminds him of sharp thrusts and even sharper confessions. Their hips lined up in near magnetism as Cas rolls his hips. Dean hears the soft squelch of Cas's early climax, come and lube making his hole slick. He can almost taste the chemical cherries under the taste of musky release in the air.

His cheeks are flushed, blood rushing opposite end of his body leaves him feeling light headed and floating. Dean rolls his hips against Cas’s groin, wiry hair tickles his ass cheeks. He smiles, mouth falling into a perfect O as Cas flings his arm over him, pinning him down. Dean ruts against the bed, cock leaving a smear of precome over the clean sheets.

Dean cock bumps his belly, precome pearling at his tip. He watches his hips, eyes strained against the dark, as Cas rocks into him. His tongue draws over his full lips. He still tastes Cas, coffee and cinnamon tingling in his mouth. He slides his hand under Cas’s thigh, trapping it between warm skin. Dean rocks back, little rolls of his hips to meet Cas’s thrusts. His lover tightens his hand on Dean’s thigh, his name gasped into blond hair.

His orgasm rests in the pit of his stomach. Cas is getting close too. Dean feels him as he twitches inside. His cock dragging over Dean’s prostate with every tight, little move of his hips. His leg scrambles for purchase. Hips rocking quickly, he whines deep in his throat, frustrated at not being able to slide deeper inside of Dean.

Dean quirks his lips wickedly. He clenches thrice around Cas. He feels Cas twitch inside him. His body shakes as Cas’s leg squeezes around him. His fingers curling on Cas’s palm. Sweat pools in the small of his back, Cas’s warm, lithe body pressed so tight against him. Eyelashes tickle the back of his neck, Cas’s cool breath on his heated skin.

Cas comes with a surprised gasp, fingers relaxing immediately on Dean's thigh, twitch uselessly as Cas fills him up. Dean shivers through Cas’s orgasm, he feels Cas’s release inside of him. Warm, wet and filling him up beautiful.

His cock leaks profusely against his belly. Dean orgasm rockets through him, as Cas laps over the sweat pooled in the dip of his shoulder. His cheeks flushed, fingers tighten in Cas’. He falls under. His ears buzz and his mouth is dry. He comes with a whispered plea of his lovers name.   His cock spurts come over his belly, catching Cas’s thigh. Cas chuckles into the back of his neck, hips rocking again, Cas’s soften cock dragging heavily over his prostate. Dean struggles to breathe as Cas’s come covered finger swirl round his nipples.

Dean rock uselessly against the bed, hips rolling with Cas’s. He pants, droll not doubt soaking into the sheets. He feels a wet patch beneath him. His knees ache as he stretches out, a shiver sliding over him as Cas’s cock bumps his prostate. Body oversensitive and feeling lighter than air.

Cas chuckles against the back of his neck, rolling him over and on to his chest. His cock slips out of Dean with a flop. Dean whines against the emptiness, he wants Cas back inside of him, he wants to be full.

Cas kisses his forehead, stretching over to the table to grab the black plug, base flared, it fills Dean up almost as nicely as Cas. He rests on Cas’s chest, heartbeat echoing in his ear, he is full and happy.

Cas spreads his cheeks, sliding the plug into him, it is snug inside of him. Cas kisses him. Chaste, innocent and full of unspoken words, words that have been said a thousand times over.

Dean falls asleep on Cas’s chest a few hours later. Words filling up the empty walls around them.

 


End file.
